Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. A recent addition to wireless communication technologies has been the ability to broadcast television to mobile users. Mobile broadcast users can view mobile editions of news, entertainment, sports, business, and other programming using their cell phone or other wireless devices. These broadcast systems have seen significant increase in usage and availability worldwide. Further growth in the deployment and services offered by mobile broadcast television-type networks is expected.